pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Killerbreadbug72
Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style ---- How many types of Pikmin are there? I think that there are 8. There are the Red, Yellow, Blue, the white, and the purple of course, but there are also Bulbmin, the poisoned mushroom Pikmin (See video on My home Page), and the Olimar Pikmin if you fail to get 25 ship parts in 30 days. Killerbreadbug72 :Red, Yellow, Blue, White, Purple, Bulbmin, Pikmar, Mushroom Pikmin, and of course through a glitch the Rebel Mushroom Pikmin (Read This Page)...9... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Kind of depends on what you consider a "type." Neither Mushroom Pikmin nor rebel Mushrooms are actually their own species. :Well >.> He said Mushroom so ,yeah... and Pikmar isn't a species either... unless we start seeing hocomin... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Your Green Pikmin are awesome. I'm glad I'm not the only one thinking of random things that should be in Pikmin 3... but the question remains: can it take on my Ballistic Groink??? Portal-Kombat Meta Knight- I think he's the first character I used when I got Brawl. I used Meta Knight to clear all the target levels and get ten KOs in cruel brawl- all for that worthless Liquid Snake sticker! I hate those things... as for your incredible sig, you're welcome. Portal-Kombat Louie How the heck do you get a signature? You told me, but I forgot.EvilLouie13 Help? I don't need no stinkin' help.... Hey EvilLouie13, remember when you asked me about the Beady Long legs in the Perplexing pool outside the onions? Well, I got a video of it!!! I just need to figure out how to upload it. Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 02:11, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Good for you, foo... Enemy infobox Sorry to ask, but do you think you could possibly find a way to have the Enemy of the Week on your userpage without using the enemy infobox? Those infoboxes were not designed to be put on anything but enemy articles, and by using it here you're inadvertently causing your userpage to be categorized as one of whatever family your Enemy of the Week belongs to (creatures with no known family in this case). Thanks for telling me! I will make change right away! (I now do it in text form) Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 16:15, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ]] 04:10, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Purple Pikmin I already got the doomsday apparatus, but just to help others, what is the best way to get 100 purple pikmin? I did it by going down the Subterranian Complex in the Valley of Repose With one red pikmin. I skipped every floor until floor 7, where I used the queen candypop buds to get 17 pikmin, and then used the violet candypop buds to get 15 purple pikmin. The flowers regenerate, so I did it all in one day by doing it seven or eight times. Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 22:47, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Images I noticed that for at least one of your images (okay, I wasn't paying attention to how many, may have just been the one) have been uploaded twice, at two sizes. It's preferred if the smaller one is removed and the larger one used but resized wherever it's needed so that the number of images is limited. Do this by typing size px. How do I delete images? Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 15:15, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :You can mark it for deletion using the tag, and an admin will take care of it. Unless you can delete images which you uploaded yourself...I don't know actually. Come to think of it, I don't know if I've uploaded anything here. ::Non-admins can't delete anything, no. Emperor Bulblax I am on day 24, have 79 reds, 0 yellows, and 1 blue, and at the final trial, how the heck do you beat it?!?!?!?!?(I've been trying for 3 days.) Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 01:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ...Have you cleared the path to the boss yet? What part of the Final Trial are you on?Portal-Kombat Oh, I am already at the Emperor Bulblax, but I beat it now. I used 10 yellows with bombrocks at a time, and then used 60 reds when it was stunned, but thanks for asking. Now, how to beat the Titan Dwevil... Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 22:18, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Titan Dweevil's hard if you attack him head-on, so start off by using yellows to destroy the water and electrical weapons, then use reds on the flamethrower and whites on the poison sprayer... then just kill it. And be sure to bring along a lot of ultra-spicy sprays. Portal-Kombat Thanks, but I was wondering if when I did the Dream Den, I got two of the Titan Dwevils weapons, left, and then came back to get the other ones. Would it have the two that I took the first time. If it doesn't have them, Easiest way to beat it ever, If it has them infinite Pokos!!!! Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 22:31, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Nope. It doesn't regenerate the weapons. Portal-Kombat Thanks. Time to die Titan Dwevil!!! Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 22:59, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I quote Militron: Go... and KILL!!! Portal-Kombat Pikmin 3 What if Pikmin 3 was a side scroller? Like this: Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 23:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Black Pikmin and Shady Candypop Picture WIN!!! That's exactly how I pictured them! I guess I really should make a fake walkthrough, then! Portal-Kombat Did you see that I made a green Pelet too? Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 23:47, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I always thought they should have a green pellet! Anyways, these are cool ideas! Are you making a Pikmin 3 walkthrough? Portal-Kombat Yes, Just look on my User page. Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 00:27, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I really should think about putting my treasures into categories like that. Portal-Kombat Lethal Weapon series reminds me of Titan Dweevil... could he be making a reappearance? Portal-Kombat Actually, the Lethal weapon series is to upgrade Pikmin! The Poison Gernade makes White Pikmin twice as Posinous when eaten, the Steel flower increased all Pikmins attacks, the Shock plug electrifies Yellows, and they discharge into enemies when thrown, and the Aqua Cannon is effective When 10 blue Pikmin are idle together. They attack any enemy that comes near with huge blasts of presurised water. The Titan Dwevil might come back though not as the final boss. I will invent something bigger, harder, and more frustruating. Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 00:48, 10 November 2008 (UTC) So would silver Pikmin's upgrade freeze enemies like the ultra-bitter spray? Portal-Kombat It would turn them the enemy to ice permenately instead of temporarily when they are eaten. Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 01:18, 10 November 2008 (UTC) My new Destructobeam is used when there are 100 pikmin idle in the field. WHen they are attacked, BOOM!!! They all use use this item to obliterate any enemy that comes near!!!(It's very hard to get) Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 01:22, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Really? How malign.... How do you like my tables of treasures Evillouie13? Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 01:31, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Niiiiice.... Anyways, waiting for #3 is kiling me! Too many people are putting up their own walkthroughs, so I might just make my own.... NO! I WILL NOT SCUMB TO THE VIRUS!!!! I'm making my walkthrough and I have to say... I don't like coming up with area maps. The dungeons are much easier to do. Portal-Kombat I think that Making pictures of the enemies, treasures, caves, and areas are the most fun. Coming up with names for treasures is not. Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 02:28, 10 November 2008 (UTC) YES!!! You put in the bloomin' Onion summon! by the way, I can lend you a hand with the world maps. Layouts perplex the mind! I think I'm gonna quit while I'm ahead for the fake walkthrough- in other words, I'm going to post enemies, caves, treasures, etc. on my user page to get things organized first. Then I can get this fake walkthrough started. Portal-]Kombat O.K. By the way, where's the breadbug? I ain't smelled him recently. He must be writing some killer article. ZZZzzz...(Sorry, running on 4 hours of sleep) Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 14:50, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hey! How do you like my new Signiture? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 23:52, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Signiture with random link FTW! And your Pikmin sprites are some of the best I've seen. Portal-Kombat Thank you. To get the random page link, do this. Random Page it should do this Random Page [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 00:03, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Which do you like better: the Bulborb or the Shaking egg? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 05:27, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I like the bulborb better. Portal-Kombat What about an orange bulborb larve? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 16:31, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Yes. The first time I fought the Orange Bulborb I was in for a surprise. I didn't expect it to suddenly wake up and attack! Portal-Kombat In other words, I created something that we are all dreading? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 23:37, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Piklopedia? Whenever I make that, I wonder if I'll go to the trouble to make entries for enemies that already had entries... and then there's the treasure hoard notes... Portal-Kombat Check out this new How to do page Here. [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 16:47, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Sprites If you want me to make you a sprite, just post here [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 16:58, 11 November 2008 (UTC) So you will actually make us sprites. Thank you for doing that. A lot of people can't make a sprite(myself included)and this really makes it eastier for my fake pikmin3 walkthrough. Will tell what I need done later. SirPikmin 21:03, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you. [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 21:05, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Titan Dwevil The Titan Dwevil is Dead, I a mmissing 3 treasures, and have every enemy in the piklopedia!!! [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 19:23, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Enemies How do you like my new enemies list(not complete) [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 00:35, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Your new enemies are cool (Supermassive Breadbug!) are you adding any more? I'm working on my enemy list. Portal-Kombat CEASE AND DESIST I have never seen a more self involved user ever. you have 1000+ edits to your userpage and talk, all from yourself. Also, you sig is flashy and annoying. Look at mine. Simple, non-irritating, and rather appealing. Your's makes my eyes bleed. Stop posting on this page, please. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 08:14, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Hipo, don't be rude let him do what he wants... although 1000+ edits is a lot, and how does it make your eyes bleed? It isn't that flashy... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Umm...This is my Talk page, and Isn't it mainly for me to discuss topics with other people, and aren't signatures suposed to be big and flashy (Even though mine isn't, its fancy)? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 14:55, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :I saw you editing your page a day or two ago on recent changes, and admittedly, it was pretty irritating, since I had to view 250 edits just to see all the revisions from that day, and I wondered why you couldn't have just wrapped all that up in one edit, but...it's not really interfering with the progress of the wiki, so it's not like anyone can order you to stop. Just...in the future, could you try making fewer, larger edits rather than a bunch of tiny ones? It's not necessary, but it would be nice, if possible. ::I had the same problem JJ... '''I'm' ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Those were mostly little bugs in my typing, and I had to fix them to satisfy my Programers Spirit, and alot of them were big edits. [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 23:33, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Level Up! Here ya go. I made a level for no particular reason, and here it is. Sorry about the size. Something about this level reminds me of Frontier Cavern (that floor with the fire, water and decorated cannon beetles.) Portal-Kombat Is that the one with the Peanut Butter Jar Treasure? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 00:05, 13 November 2008 (UTC) The one with the peanut butter treasure is Hole of Heroes floor 6, and it has weird music played nowhere else in the game. Portal-Kombat Stuff Firstly, like hipo said, your sig is a bit annoying; it's large and vibrantly coloured, and the colours just don't go. It also takes up a lot of space in the edit window - if you want the code to be so long, add a template link like most of us. At the very least, make it narrower, as it takes up half a line - make the font smaller or remove the random link, which has no purpose in a sig anyway. Secondly, images. You are uploading way too many that aren't meant for the wiki. We haven't set a limit on user images since it's not nice to have to do that, but we will if you continue to abuse the system like this. Please use an image hosting site to upload your pictures and then link to them. Right now, it'd be good if you could remove all your fanart-type images, leaving only ones you might have in your sig or something else you use on the wiki a lot. Just put deletion notes via on any images you want deleted. :But wait, Green aren't you colorblind, or was that Prez? Speaking of Prez where is he lately anyway? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. I will take out the random page link, but what is wrong with the rest of it? It has a purpose! (Can you name any Free Imange Hosting Sites?) [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 23:37, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Hows this? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 23:38, 12 November 2008 (UTC)